Lost and Found
by Dream Phantom
Summary: Harry finds a strange item when the floating staircase stops between floors. He needs to figure out what it is before the one person who knows includes him in his plan. FINISHED!
1. Default Chapter

All characters etc are the property of JK Rowling only the plot is mine.

Harry hurried down the empty halls. He was going to be late. Swinging around a corner, he hopped on the moving staircase just as it was floating away. The staircase came to a halt somewhere between the third and second floor.

"Come on," Harry muttered under his breath, but the staircase didn't budge.

He glanced at the gray door where the staircase floated almost hidden in the wall. Maybe it was a shortcut. What did he have to loose? Late for potions was a fate worse then death. He waited for a moment to see if the staircase would move. It didn't. He reached out and pushed in the door. It swung open easily with a small squeak, cobwebs dropping like snow.

The hallway inside was ordinary enough - for Hogwarts - if a bit musty. Harry searched for a staircase leading down or maybe something that could transport him instantly to Potions. It might be the only way he was going to make it. The hallway stopped at a large room instead.

The room was empty except for a strange wooden box, kind of like a treasure chest without a top. A gold plate in front read: LOST. Please place in FOUND. Harry glanced inside and removed a small hourglass magnet. The hourglass held no sand just a sunny glow. Harry shook it and turned it over. Nothing. He tapped it with his wand. The hourglass dulled becoming a murky, clouded blue, but nothing else happened.

He looked around the room for a box labeled FOUND, but there wasn't one. In fact, he'd never seen one at Hogwarts. A clock he hadn't noticed before chimed, giving Harry a start. Potions! He shoved the hourglass into a pocket, he'd have to ask about the "found" box later.

The door Harry had come through was no longer there so he took the one at the opposite end. To his surprise he walked through it right into the dungeons. Harry wasn't sure how that was possible, but he wasn't going to stop and try to figure it out now.

"Too bad about the extra potions homework," Ron said as they hurried to their next class. "You weren't that late."

Harry glared in agreement at the extra potion's assignment sticking out of his book.

"Hey, weren't you wearing a white shirt this morning?" Ron asked stopping outside their classroom door.

"Maybe, I think so." He looked down at his purple shirt. "Who knows it was still pretty dark when we left for Hagrid's Class."

Ron raised an eyebrow, giving the shirt a wary glance.

"Watch out!" Hermione hauled Neville through the door. One of Neville's fingers hissed and spit, having been turned into a fairly mad snake.

"I'd like to turn Malfoy into a snake." Hermione said pulling Neville down the hall. "I think he'd get along quite well."

Ron laughed and headed into class. Harry took one last glance at his shirt and followed.


	2. Library

All characters etc are the property of JK Rowling...

Chapter Two:

"Did you change again?" Ron asked in surprise as Harry sat down at the table.

Harry looked down at his shirt. It now looked a deep black.

"Maybe it just looked purple earlier," Harry said and Ron raised an eyebrow at him.

With double the amount of Potions homework and plenty of other homework, Harry wasn't feeling hungry.

"I'm going to the library," Harry said, grabbing a roll. Ron gave him a short wave, digging into his dinner. He turned to compare some notes with Neville who's hand had returned to normal.

At the library, Harry spread out his potions homework. He sighed. He really hadn't been that late. Harry pushed the potions homework to the side and pulled out the small magnet from his shirt pocket. The murky, cloudy blue swam inside the hourglass shape. Harry considered tapping it again with his wand to see if it would turn bright and sunny again. Then he had a better idea.

He crept into the advanced section of the library while the librarian was busy with another student. Looking through the titles on the sides of the books he found one labeled "Magical Items." Harry glance around to make sure no one noticed him and opened the book, leafing through it.

There was everything from genie-like lamps to strangely engraved door knobs but no small hourglass magnets. Harry shut the book and pushed it back in place on the shelf. Making sure no one was looking he crept back to his table and the potions homework.

As he began to sit, he stopped. There in the corner beside his table was another treasure chest like box and this one was marked "FOUND." Harry hurried over to the corner and pulled out the magnet. The inside of the box was empty. Wondering what would happen, Harry held the magnet over the box and dropped it in. He half expected to see it whisked away, disappearing back to its owner's side. Instead it clunked lightly into the box and lay there rolling slightly side to side.

Harry thought maybe the owner would be around to check the box once the person realized it was missing and started to turn.

"That box isn't working," an older girl with a handful of books said before walking off.

Harry had hoped to ask where another FOUND box was but she left to fast. He reached in and pulled the magnet back out. He'd have to keep his eye out for one that did work. A clock chimed and Harry hurried to his table. He scooped up his homework. He'd have to stay up late to do it because it was time for Quidditch practice. Harry hurried through the library door but was surprised to find that instead of looking forward to Quidditch as he usually did, he was dreading it.


	3. Chapter 3

All characters etc are the creations of JK. Rowling...

Chapter 3

Halfway through the Quidditch door Harry changed his mind. Quidditch was the last thing he wanted to do right now. Maybe he was coming down with something. He wandered back through Hogwart's halls, intent on finding another "Found" box - wherever it might be.

The halls twisted and snaked through Hogwarts and sometimes he felt as if he was traveling up or down. He pushed through an extra dim hall out the door at the end. He'd looked all over. Maybe the only "Found" box was in the library. He'd have to wait until it was fixed.

"Keep looking," Draco's voice snarled.

Great. He'd ended up somewhere near Slytherin. Harry started to turn then stopped and stepped into the room. Couch cushions had been overturned and book shelves emptied. Draco along with a less enthusiastic Crabbe and Goyle searched the room.

"Lose something?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, _my pencil_. What's it to you? You'd better move out here," Draco said.

"When did you lose it?" Harry tried again. He wasn't going to hand anything over to Draco without proof it was really his.

"None of your business?" Draco took a step towards Harry then stopped and even took a step back. "You look strange. What's wrong with you?"

Crabbe and Goyle looked up in curiosity and laughed.

Harry turned around and stomped back down the hall. He'd just wait until a "Found" box that worked surfaced. Draco could wait for it if it was his. A tall, skinny, dark haired Slytherin passed. He glanced at Harry down his nose as he went by.

"Harry Potter?"

Harry turned around to find the kid inspecting him. The kid looked confused then amused.

"What?" Harry asked, annoyed.

"Just curious," the kid turned and walked away.

Harry continued as well then turned to look back at the kid but the kid was already gone. Harry snuck back down the hall and peered in. There was no sign of the tall kid. Crabbe and Goyle were still searching but Draco was bending down to pat a small, fat, round dog. Draco petting a dog - that was one for the record books.

"Haven't found it yet," Draco said to the puppy.

Harry pulled himself back into the hallway. Maybe the hourglass was actually some kind of collar decoration. He pulled out the small magnet and searched for a loop or hook but couldn't find one. It didn't matter. He'd rather wait for the "Found" box then try and help Draco again. Harry started to leave.

"Never mind," Harry heard Draco announce.

Harry couldn't help but peer in once more.

"It's been found," Draco said striding out of the room with the puppy at his heels, leaving Crabbe and Goyle to clean up the mess.

Harry felt a bit relieved. What he'd found did not appear to be Draco's.


	4. Chapter Four

All characters etc are the creations of JK. Rowling...

Chapter 4:

"Where were you?" Ron asked as Harry entered the room. "You completely blew off quidditch practice."

"I had some stuff I had to do?" Harry said opening the chest next to his bed.

"What? Extra potions homework?" Ron said in disbelief. "It could have waited. Someone said you were down near Slytherin. What were you doing there."

"Nothing," Harry snapped. He pulled out the magnet to place in his trunk.

"What's that," Ron asked, coming over.

"None of you business," Harry said. Why did Ron always have to ask so many irritating questions all the time. Didn't he have anything better to do? Harry shoved the magnet back in his pocket again. He didn't want Ron going through his stuff to try and find it.

"What's with you," Ron asked returning to his side of the room.

"I'm going to see if I can find Dobby." Harry said, needing to get out of the room. He grabbed his invisibility cloak. "I have a craving for peppermints."

"Peppermints?" Ron asked. He watched Harry until he pulled the invisibility cloak over his head and left the room.

Harry almost let out a sigh of relief. He needed some room to breath without everyone watching him and asking questions. He flicked Neville's pencil on his way past and laughed as a confused Neville blamed Hermione for taking it.

He found Dobby near the kitchen or Dobby found him rather.

"You must have some back there," Harry said, his craving for peppermints had grown in the short time it had taken to walk down there.

Dobby seemed to shake a little looking at him with strange eyes.

"I don't think peppermints are a good idea," Dobby said, eyeing him suspiciously.

"What does that mean," Harry snapped. Why was everyone being so irritating.

"Look," Dobby said, pushing him toward a mirror in the hall. Dobby's hands barely touched him as if he found Harry disgusting.

Harry peered into the mirror. His face looked pale with dark circles under his eyes and his eyelids looked rimmed in red. Harry pushed away from the mirror. So what. So he hadn't gotten a good night sleep lately. That was Professor Snape's fault and all the extra homework he kept loading on everyone.

Dobby was looking at him expectantly.

"Are you going to get me some peppermints or not?" Harry asked.

Dobby shook his head sadly and disappeared.

Harry kicked the wall. He decided to go to the kitchen himself but couldn't find it. Not sleepy, he wandered up and down the halls looking for someone to eavesdrop on. Near slytherin he spied the tall strange kid he'd seen earlier while in the hall outside the slytherin room. The kid stood at the end of the hall facing him as he talked to a prefect. Harry shivered, it was as if the kid was looking straight at him.

Impossible, thought Harry, poking at the invisibility cloak as if to make sure it was still there. The prefect and the kid moved past the corner and Harry crept down the hall. He turned the corner but they were no longer there. Harry continued to wander the halls. The sky was beginning to lighten by the time he fell into bed.


	5. Chapter Five

All characters etc are the creations of JK. Rowling...

Chapter 5:

Snape was staring at him. There was no doubt about it. Harry threw in some purple gel so a puff of steam came up from his cauldron blotting out Snape's face. Draco was staring at him too, and he seemed fairly amused. Harry glared in Draco's direction.

"That's too much!" Hermione said.

Harry rolled his eyes. "What's he going to do give us more homework? There's not enough hours in the day."

"This is part of our grade," Hermione glowered.

Harry shrugged. He hadn't even wanted to be Hermione's partner. He'd wanted to work by himself so he could pretend to do the assignment while he looked for a potion that would turn everyone who annoyed him into slugs. The way this morning was going that would be everyone in the school.

"You're not even paying attention," Hermione hissed.

"You do it then," Harry said.

"Honestly, Harry..."

But Hermione didn't get a chance to finish. BAM! Neville's cauldron blew up spraying everyone with warm, gray sludge. Some laughed, a few girls or boy shrieked and yelled.

"That's enough," Snape hollered. He flicked his wand cleaning the room up and at the same time assigned Neville a week's detention.

"That wasn't even Neville's fault," Hermione said quietly leaning in towards Harry. "Draco snuck some snag tree bark in when he wasn't looking.

Harry laughed out loud.

"It isn't funny," Hermione whispered looking shocked. "In fact I hear the slytherin are planning something really nasty for the whole school."

"Quite, Potter," Snape said, sliding across the room.

Snape stared at him and Harry fought the urge to throw in more purple gel to engulf him in steam.

"Go see the nurse. You look terrible," Snape said with a look of disgust.

Harry felt fine, but he wasn't going to argue. He grabbed his books and headed for the door, but not before he snagged a potion from Snape's shelf.

Instead of the nurse's office Harry found a quiet room.

"Now to find out what this does," Harry said, placing the potion on the table in front of him. He hoped it wasn't something lame like freckle potion or something. He oppened the bottle and poured a bit onto the corner of his potions text. The corner of the book disintegrated instantly.

"I may be able to use this," Harry Potter said with a delighted laugh. But the potion didn't stop there. Slowly it spread across the book until the entire thing collapsed in floating gray ash. Harry tried it on a few more things the table, a fossil rock from a drawer, and the glass from a picture frame. Each disintegrated slowly until the room was swirling with ash.

"Perfect," Harry said. Placing the potion in his pocket beside the magnet.


	6. Chapter Six

All characters etc are the creations of JK. Rowling...

Chapter 6

"Harry, Ron says you found something," Hermione said, looking at him over the breakfast table.

Harry ignored her. Couldn't anyone eat in peace.

"Some kind of hourglass magnet," Hermione continued.

"Yeah, show her the magnet," Ron said, looking a little nervous.

Harry ignored them both. Ron shot Hermione a look who shot him a little glare. Did they think he was stupid. They wanted the magnet. Harry pushed away from the table and stalked off. He had stuff to do anyway. He needed to get ready.

He hurried down the halls to the dungeons. Students began to file past for their first classes. Harry felt the pocket with the hourglass magnet and the potion he'd taken from Snape's room for the hundredth time. Both were still there. Harry looked around the hall for Hermione or Ron. They were on to him he knew it, but it wouldn't be long now.

He slid into Snape's room. It was empty. He crept up to the books on the walls. _Lets see Snape assign homework without his hundreds of books,_ Harry thought.

He uncorked the vial.

"Harry stop."

Harry looked behind him at Ron and Hermione running toward him with a determined look.

"Harry, have you lost your mind," Hermione said.

"What are you doing," Ron asked.

They were too late. He poured the potion on to the books and splattered it around the room for good measure. Ron and Hermione reached him as it hissed into the books.

"What have you done?" Hermione asked.

"You'll see," Harry said, grinning with satisfaction. His grin disappeared as flowers sprang up from the books and then spread. Flowers grew along the bookcase and wall until they engulfed the entire room.

Hermione and Ron laughed.

Harry threw the vial down in disgust, his prank ruined. He stormed out as Hermione picked up the vial. She whispered something to Ron who immediately lost his grin.


	7. The End

All characters etc are the creations of JK. Rowling...

Chapter 7:

"Yuck," Harry said as the nurse forced a third spoonful of jelly, white liquid at him. He was feeling much less tense and annoyed.

"You'll still be a bit edgy for a few days, but that should take care of it," the nurse said. She nodded to Dumbledore before heading off.

"I don't get it," Harry said, handing the magnet to snide looking Snape as Dumbledore watched.

Hermione and Ron both stretched to get a glimpse of it as Snape flicked it with his wand, turning it back to a sunny yellow before handing it to Dumbledore.

"Why didn't that awful potion I'd taken from Snape work," Harry asked.

"The magnet," Hermione said as if it was as plain as the nose on his face. "The same thing that was turning you into the opposite of what you are turned Snape's potion into the opposite as well.

"Snape should have know better then to have a potion out like that," Dumbledore said looking pointedly at Snape.

Snape just nodded then glared at Harry.

"Anyway," Hermione said. "We're just glad to have the_ old _Harry Potter back."

Harry disengaged himself from a hug with a smile.

"So who does that belong to?" Harry asked.

"That's what I intend to find out," Dumbledore said and whisked out of the room. Snape followed behind him with one last glare at Harry. Harry had a feeling he'd be paying for the potion he'd stole even if he had been under the influence of what appeared to be a magic trinket.

"We're going to dinner. Are you hungry," Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there in just a second," Harry said.

He let the two of them head off without him then walked slowly through the halls. He knew he'd been under a spell, but it bothered him that he could so easily become that kind of person. How had the spell so easily caused him to do things he never would have dreamed of doing, and without even a fight from his true self. The strange, tall slytherin kid ducked around a corner up ahead. Harry remembered his smirk, and had the distinct feeling he knew something.

Harry hurried around the corner as he heard a door bang. He pushed open the door, but no one was there. Only a small, fat, round puppy waddled across the yard. A grumpy Draco pushed past him with a glare.

Harry took the long way back inside to join Ron and Hermione. He'd have to ask Dumbledore when he got the chance who the kid was.


End file.
